Of Caged Bats and Birds
by blackfox-vixen
Summary: Kagome, Kagome, the bird in the cage. When, oh when will you come out. In the night of dawn. The Bat and Robin slipped. Who is in with you now? KAGOMExVARIOUS
1. Chapter 1

**Bats in a Cage**

INUYASHA x BATMAN UNIVERSE

 _Thank you for reading! Please enjoy. Reviews/Fav/Follows always appreciated and loved._

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Kagome Higurashi bit her lip, fighting the smile threatening to escape as she observed the belle of the ball. Or rather, the new crowned Prince of Gotham.

His expression was firm and expressionless, the bare minimum of socially acceptable verbal responses leaving him.

Damian Wayne's prepubescent face did well not to betray him as he stood statuesque by his father's side. He was a great reflection of the ever popular Bruce Wayne, but the courteous smile that came so easily to the older man did not seem to have been passed down to the younger generation.

The entire party she found herself invited to, was for him. Bruce Wayne had finally made the official announcement introducing his son, Damian Wayne to the world, shaking the common folk and well-funded crowd alike. The Bachelor and number one honeypot of Gotham and possibly the United States had gone off and gotten a preteen son without anyone knowing.

According to the ever gossipy Jaken, the elusive boy had been photographed only but a few times accompanying Bruce in public. But enough to raise inquiry in Gotham.

Guess it was only time before Bruce actually paraded him around to all his social circles.

' _Sesshomaru owes me for this_ ,' Kagome winced into her glass of apple cider, not particularly enjoying having to substitute for the stoic Dog General at such events. She herself empathized with the young boy, easily recalling the moment Sesshomaru announced her as his heir. It was hell, to say the least. She wasn't even his child, let alone a blood relative, legally being adopted into his current identity's family the moment she stepped back into her era for good. Everyone had been baffled, Sesshomaru the great business tyrant who monopolized Asian and many foreign parties adopting a low-middle class teenage girl from a shrine in Japan and declaring her the heir to his empire. Kagome was sure she almost knocked his sharp hearing down a few notches that night after the gala.

So as an act of defiance, the Priestess showed up late and subtly blended in to avoid any obvious appearances. If he expected her to be his show pony and parade around socializing, he was wrong.

With all her training and experience, it was easy skirting away and sticking to walls and decoration to avoid searching eyes and second glances of recognition. Her guard/chaperone being the only one tracking her from across the room from his position against the wall with other personal guards. His amused smirks following her as she attempted to hide from his expertly tracking eyes. Kagome threw a cheekish tongue his way before returning to the show.

The slightest of strain developed in the corner of the Prince of Gotham's green eyes, giving him away.

The Priestess turned away from the spectacle to giggle to herself, tucking herself further into the many balconies.

The baby blue chiffon dress fluttered around her, the light breeze cooling her skin.

It was actually a beautiful night in Gotham, it was nice being out despite the circumstances.

"I see you've continued your efforts in pursuing invisibility, elusive as ever Miss Higurashi," the familiar tone of the English Butler pulled a smile from the Japanese girl.

"Alfred-san!" Kagome delighted, turning to greet the gentle aid of Wayne, "I don't know how you can always find me so easily."

Alfred quirked into a subtle smile, "I'm sorry to say, but you'll have to try harder than that Miss Higurashi. I am particularly skilled in finding children (and grown men) sneaking around."

The heiress pouted in response.

"Well-"

"Ah! I see you found her Alfred! Your powers never fail," The host of the party clasped a hand on the Englishman's shoulder, smiling warming the two, "I've been looking for you Miss Higurashi, and I see Taisho is still avoiding me like the plague."

Kagome giggled, confirming that was exactly what was happening earning an exasperated eye roll from the dark man.

"It was a joke, does he even know what that is. I'm glad you're still coming to these," He waved his hand to indicate the event, "...somewhat willingly."

She tilted her upper body into a bow, minding her dress.  
"It is good to see you again Wayne-san," She replied honestly.

Past the strange bravado-personality Bruce Wayne slipped on in public, she did enjoy the slips of honest emotions and sarcasm that he shared.

Like the small but true smile he gave her.

"I wanted to introduce you to Damian, my son, " Bruce placed his free hand onto his son's open shoulder.  
Sharp green eyes focused on her, roaming her body in a cold analytical way. Whatever he found pulled his lips from a firm line into a neutral look.

Kagome fought the urge to snort, finding his silence amusing even as Bruce tightened his grip and shook the shoulder in his hand.

She motioned through a bow once more.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Wayne-san," Kagome greeted.

"Ah, if you call all of us that, we won't know who you're talking to," Bruce chuckled, "I told you, you can call me Bruce and him, Damian."

"Tch," Damian scoffed quietly before surprising the other three by dropping into a small but proper bow, "As I recall, you warned me about manners, Father. She is the first person I've met here that has any shred of such. Wayne-san is fine for now. I was impressed with your stealth tonight, you _almost_ disappeared from my sight a couple times. It was entertaining tracking you. So, _sore ga watashi no yorokobidatta_ (It was my pleasure)."

Damian Wayne's eyes glimmered in another form of unspoken interest at the Japanese teen.

"Father, I shall be accompanying Higurashi-san for the rest of the night. I believe I am done meeting your other so called _acquaintances,"_ Damian continued, pulling an elbow for the older girl to take, "It would be my honor if you joined me for a walk."

Bruce's brows shot through the roof whereas Alfred quirked one brow at the display.

Kagome smiled uneasily, she felt as though if she took the arm she would be signing some unknown pact or contract. But the intense, green gaze had her squirming.

It was just a walk right? Besides, he was a couple years her junior, way too young for her.

"Damian!" Bruce choked out.

Just what was happening?


	2. Chapter 2

THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR THE REVIEWS AND SUPPORT! I am so happy this is well received!

I am still deciding if I want this to be one storyline or a series of short stories.

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Thankfully before Kagome made a decision on whether or not to take the young Wayne's proposal, screams overtook the air.

All occupants on the balcony tensed and jerked towards the sounds of fear.

Inside the main hall, figures adorned head to toe in black were hoarding the elite against the opposite wall.

"BACK UP AGAINST THE WALL! DON'T THINK OR SAY ANYTHING!" A voice echoed, accompanied by several warning shots into the ceiling.

Pursing her lips, Kagome immediately pushed flush against the railing behind some curtains, reaching to guide the closest person to her.

Alfred took her guidance and shuffled quite calmly beside her without a word.

" _Way_ -" Kagome began but stopped short at the distinct lack of two males.

" _They rushed in Miss Higurashi. Do not worry they are brash but quite capable_ ," Alfred supplied quietly at her questioning look as he placed a hand on her shoulder to keep her facing forward. Once he was sure she was facing the chaos and no doubt looking for the two Waynes, Alfred took a sly glance upwards at the figures scaling the side of the building.

" _I'm calling the police_ ," Kagome whispered as she dialed the familiar number.

The butler nodded briefly, retrieving his own cellphone. He looked at the young Japanese girl whispering into her phone before pressing a hidden button on the side of his device, activating its hidden function as a surveillance device. He situated the device on the floor, behind the curtain but the camera facing into the ballroom. If all went well, it would begin recording the situation as well as provide the exact locations of each occupant via echo-location.

" **Nice try hiding, but I've got you**!" A audio-scrambled voice growled as an arm shot forward grabbing Kagome by the arm. Instinctively, Alfred slammed his serving tray down onto the arm to release the young woman. A howl left the man as he jerked his arm back, letting his captive back away.

"Now I do believe, asking would have been better," Alfred replied tersely.

" **Why you-** "

"We're going," Kagome cut in sharply, raising her arms as she gestured towards moving back into the main hall.

The silence was thick between them as the assailant fixed his assault rifle at the butler and her.

Kagome's finger twitched in anticipation.

The gun finally moved as the person jerked their gun towards the left.

" **Move**."

The two obliged, taking a steady pace back into building with their arms in the air.

Kagome subtly shared a look with Alfred, smiling the slightest in thanks and reassurance.

The muscles around his aged eyes relaxed for a brief moment.

Behind them, they heard the sound of hard stomping and cracking. No doubt, the assailant had crushed either one or both their phones.

* * *

Damian grit his teeth as he strained against the hand clasped on his shoulder. He had moved instinctively to jump down and neutralize the enemy that threatened his Butler and woman of interest. But was corralled back by his Father to observe. Both of them had tensed further when Alfred moved to take the hand away from Kagome, the girl jerking forward to place herself between the gun and butler.

Kagome's finger twitched, her shoulders squaring as she took in a breath. The two recognized a readying movement anywhere.

" _If she's_ -" Damian began but was silenced by a firm squeeze by the hand on his shoulder.

Below them, three figures moved back into the building and away from their view.

"Now's not the time Damian, they're safe and will continue to be the faster we move. Kagome's notified the authorities and Alfred's given us an eye inside," Bruce assured the irked boy, "Alfred knows what to do and will protect her."

Releasing his young ward, Bruce glanced down at his phone and watched with strained eyes as the two dots assigned to Alfred and Kagome move against the wall away from the rest of the rallied party guests. Thankfully, the person who discovered their butler and acquaintance had only discovered the girls' phone. Alfred's phone was still safely tucked away.

But now, they were being separated from everyone else and were surrounded by a larger number of the invaders.

"They're being targeted," He concluded aloud towards the boy.

They shared a grim look before hurrying towards their parked vehicle where their heroic personas awaited.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

It was blatantly obvious that she and her companion were persons of additional interest as they were pushed towards the center of the ballroom. Pressed tightly against the walls were the remaining guests held hostage at gunpoint.

And even then in the sea of faces, she could easily find her appointed guardian. Who held a sharp yet neutral look, remaining within the crowd for now. The threat for now was not completely known, and surrounded by humans it was best to observe for now. The quick and telling nod from him had her relieved the slightest.

' _Humans_ ,' She surmised, her aura flaring the slightest as she assessed the situation, ' _But no less dangerous_...'

With clenched fists, Kagome worked to adopt the same neutral expression.

"Where's Wayne and his brat?" The masked assailant beside her hissed.

The teenage girl and butler remained silent in solidarity.

"We saw them leave with you, now where are they?!"

The hot barrel dug into her exposed shoulder. The area immediately burned angrily, yet her expression remained unflinchingly cold.

"Well aren't you observant," She replied cheekily with a small smile.

The hand that fell was one she could have dodged, but for the sake of keeping appearances she let make contact. Though nothing like the strength she faced when training, it was still a heavy hand that propelled her down to the floor upon striking her cheek.

An immediate uproar crossed the hostages but was quickly silenced by a cessation of gunshots into the air.

A gentle hand on her shoulder let Kagome know the Butler stood above her protectively.

"Now, why don't we all get down to business. First, if we don't have our esteemed hosts front and center in the next ten seconds. People die the following seconds."

The crowd began twittering in panic.

"TEN."

Kagome lifted her head and gave a reassuring smile to the elderly butler.

"NINE."

She pushed herself back up to a stand with Alfred's assistance.

"EIGHT."

A second nod was sent her way.

"SEVEN."

She braced herself.

"SI-"

 ** _POP-POP-POP_**

Kagome flinched in surprise as smoke bombs rained around them, a thick haze overtaking them. Screams and shouts once again filled the air as panic overtook both parties.

Overhead, she caught the fluttering of capes before they disappeared into the haze as well. Kagome couldn't find herself to give into the excitement at the prospect of seeing the famed American heroes. She knew well to take advantage she was just given.

" _SHIRUDO_! (Shield)" The heiress shouted as loud as she could.

An immediate response followed, a swell of demonic aura flared as a new cloud overtook the smoke. Thicker and palpable, the white smoke filled the room and touched the roof. The telling blue streak of her Demon guardian signified his entrance into the fight.

Briefly preoccupied, she was pulled back as she was pulled into a choke hold.  
"YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE."

Clenching her teeth, Kagome reared her arm and stabbed her elbow into the padded torso of her assailant. The arm around her neck loosened as a grunt rang in her ear.

"Let. Me. **GO**."

Clamping her arms down onto the arm across her neck, she propelled forwards as another masked man appeared before her. With a strong kick off, she dug her heel into the face before her and pushed off once again into a flip over the man holding her. Now free, she landed behind him and pulled him into a choke hold of her own.

"You're the one not going anywhere," She hissed before releasing a flare of ki into her arms. The body fell limp as her tendril of power overwhelmed his mind prompting an emergency shut down.

Gunshots fired around them.

Kagome covered her mouth with one hand and reached out to grab her companion's hand. She prayed the bullets did not meet their mark as they made their way out of the haze.

"Alfred-san! Don't let go!" She spoke behind her and felt the hand in hers tighten in response and no longer drag behind her as the older man picked up her pace. Kagome worked to keep an awareness around her and guided the older gentlemen around the malignant auras that careened their way.

When they broke from the wall of smoke, they were once again at the patio they previously occupied.

"Miss Kagome, are you injured?"

Coughing the remnants of haze from her lungs, she nodded.

"How about you Alfred-san?"

"I am just fine, thank you," He breathed heavily, sweat clinging to his forehead, "Thank you."

She smiled, "Of cour-"

"THERE YOU ARE."  
A figure dressed in tactical armor broke through behind them and lunged towards the two with intent.

Alfred just missed her arm as Kagome responded without reservation. The heiress darted forward, effectively startling their attacker enough allowing her fist to break through the visor of the helmet. The plastic shattered and sent him sailing backwards.

She readied herself as he staggered backwards. However just as he regained his balance, a white gloved hand reached out to trap the top of his helmet in a steel trap.

A familiar face broke through causing Kagome's shoulders to sag in relief.

"I apologize for my tardiness, my lady," Her guardian spoke with a calm tremor.

Kagome smiled tiredly as she cradled her bleeding fist, "You're just in time."

"H-Hey you let me g-AH" **SNAP**

Her attacker promptly fainted as his now broken wrist dropped along with the rest of his body.

"I hope you are unharmed Mr. Pennysworth," The blue haired guard continued without pause.

To the American Butler's credit, he returned the stare unflinchingly despite his ruffled appearance.

"Yes, thanks to the Miss's quick thinking I am untouched," Alfred's lips turned downwards as he appraised the teenager's reddened cheek and bleeding knuckles, "I do hope you will let me tend to your injuries. Or escort you to the nearest ER."

Kagome waved the older man's concern with a smile, "Don't worry about me Alfred-san! I'm fine. Nothing too serious."

"Gotham Police! Everyone on the ground!"

The miko shared a side glance with the Yokai before her and gave the slightest of nods. His aura fluxed before reigning in. In response, the thicker cloud that overtook the Gala began dispersing. Easily taking the additional smoke screen with it.

With narrowed eyes, she began taking in the hazy forms separated through the room. Unconscious bodies, of the nefarious variety littered the floor. The shivering, huddled crowds thankfully remained pressed to the walls and lowered to the ground in compliance with the authorities that now swarmed through the doors.

And in the middle, stood the victors.

Blue eyes widened in excitement as they eagerly took in forms of the Batman and his apprentice, Robin. Almost embarrassingly so, a delighted sound escaped her as she grasped the nearest person and shook it.

Caught in her wonder, she missed the eye roll from her guardian as he stood still, giving into her flurried movement of swinging the arm in her clutches.

"It's _them_!" She not-so-quietly whispered.

An amused chuckle escaped the attendant of Wayne Manor.

The infamous pair before them seemed to glance their way.

"Ah!"

This time, the two men chuckled together as the young girl's cheeks burned a youthful red.

Biting her lower lip, Kagome kept a studying eye on the caped crusaders. Did she dare? It was in everyone's right to keep their identities a secret. But she would not be doing it in intention to uncover their secrets, she simply wanted to know if they were human or _other_.

The miko's lashes fluttered as she extended a tendril of miko aura towards her targets. Like a lasso, it encased the two figures, flirting with the foreign signatures of life. It only took a split second of contact for her to reel in surprise.

 _OH_.

She didn't mean to find out.

She was just curious.

It just happened to be that she recognized who she just made contact with.

Kagome swallowed the lump in her throat. With anxious eyes, she glanced up towards her guardian. The question burning in her eyes.

The smirk on his face told all.

The time-traveling Priestess didn't know if she wanted to laugh or cry.

Sesshomaru's business partner, the respective King and Prince of Gotham moonlighted as Batman and Robin.

Did the old dog know and not tell her?! She somehow already knew the answer to that question.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Kagome's face twisted and pinched, blatantly displaying her annoyance.

"What an expression for such a pretty face."

The young ward's expression further darkened, earning a chuckle from her guardian.

"It isn't as bad as you believe it to be. It will get better," He continued, taking in Kagome's array of expressions.

"Or worse. So much worse," Kagome pouted, wishing she had kept her mouth shut in the first place.

"Then maybe next time, you'll have the sense to not invade other's privacy," Shirudo teased, easily maneuvering to avoid his young mistress's foot.

"Don't tell me what to do!"

The mist demon simply grasped her willow ankle, keeping her foot from further digging into the head cushion where his head once was.

"I would never dream of doing so Kagome-sama," He breezed, "Sesshomaru-sama on the other hand..."

"SHUSH IT!"

 _Kagome's cheeks flushed as she concluded her re-counting of that night's eventful Gala. In her excitement, she had attempted to cram all her words in one breath._

 _From her tablet's screen, stoic golden pearls stared back at her without a hint of reaction._

 _"So...did you know?" Kagome whispered, despite being alone in her hotel room._

 _"Of course I did."_

 _She choked on her spit, "Why didn't you tell me?!"_

 _"Did you need to know?"_

 _"Eh! W-well I guess...I mean, maybe..Um," Kagome spluttered indignantly, "That's not the point! You should've told me!"_

 _"If you have been more aware and persistent in your training, you would've known when you first met them," Sesshomaru calmly responded as he seemed to direct his attention back on his own work._

 _"Mean!"_

 _"Yes."_

 _"Well...what do I do now? Can I come home now?" The Priestess sighed as she flopped backwards onto her bed._

 _"Hmm...since you are now aware of the situation. You will stay and keep a closer eye on things. You can get closer to Wayne's child. From what I've been told, he seems...smitten with you."_

 _"What! By who! I don't want to!"_

 _"I don't care."_

 _"You should!"_

Her transfer process to the American system could have taken longer in her opinion. Kagome dreaded continuing her High School years at Gotham Academy. In particular, she dreaded the aspect she would most likely be running into the Waynes. It was no doubt a bit strange knowing their secret without their admittance, she felt guilty.

She wondered if it was too late to turn back. Nevermind that she was already in uniform and in the car being escorted to the private school.

One look at her guardian's face confirmed it was.

Kagome sunk into her seat, a pout forming on her night before she had attempted to resist, giving as many reasons as possible. Unfortunately, Sesshomaru had done well in selecting her a perfect guardian. Shirudo seemed to have an answer to all her complaints.

1\. She didn't have any friends at the new school. _It's okay, you're very likeable and personable, you will have no problem making friends. And I'm sure Young Wayne will gladly keep your company._

Kagome's face had burned at that response.

2\. Her English wasn't at par to compete in America. _You're not giving yourself enough credit Kagome-sama. You sound very much like a native-born Yankee. Your French on the other hand is atrocious._

3\. She did not want to eat American food for the rest of her life. _I am proficient in many regional cuisines including Japanese food. I could even make your favorite Udon tonight if you would like._

And he did. It was one of the best Udon's she's ever had in her life.

4\. She didn't want to go.

To which, Shirudo smiled and pat her head as she hunched over in defeat.

Sighing, Kagome relaxed and admitted defeat just as her car rolled to a stop.

"Please have a pleasant day at school Kagome-sama."

"I'll try. Thank you Shirudo," Kagome smiled, reaching over to hug the demon before stepping out. She had faced a legion of blood thirsty demons. She was the guardian of the Shikon no Tama.

As she took in the grandiose architecture of the Academy, Kagome felt a part of her deflate.

Could she do this?

* * *

If there was one thing that seemed to cross all borders, was the curiosity of teenagers. It was one thing to be a new student in an Academy that ran from middle school straight through high school, but another to be a student entering midway through a term.

The first period had barely ended when Kagome suddenly found herself surrounded by her curious classmates. All wanting to meet the Japanese Beauty. Though tiring, thankfully it also meant Kagome had an escort guiding her to her next class.

But it also meant gossip, she could hear her name like a whisper everywhere she went. So it was no wonder by the time her lunch period had rolled around, a certain someone had found her.

Kagome closed the zipper of her bag quickly, she was starving and slightly excited to check out the cafeteria for the first time.

' _I wonder if they have hamburger and fries like in the movies_!' Kagome sneakily checked to make sure she hadn't drooled. Back at her prior school, there was half an expectance for most students to pack their own foods and whatever foods were available were usually quite standard. But from what she had heard, in America there was more so an expectance for most students to get their food through the school resulting in a larger variety of options. She would be lying if she said she wasn't excited to try new foods.

"Hey, is that who I think it is?" Her seat mate, Alice whispered.

"Oh my god, It is!" Karen, her new acquaintance affirmed in an excited whisper, "But what is he doing here? This is the high school hall!"

"It's so weird seeing him around here! He's so cute, he's going to be so handsome when he grows up. Just like his Dad," The girls continued before tapping their new transfer on the shoulder.

"Kagome! Look, that's Damian Wayne. He's essentially royalty here," Alice pointed towards the shorter male standing studiously by the door.

Said Kagome froze in her spot, arms around her bag and half way out of her seat.

' _No way_!'

"Higurashi-san."

A borderline horrified gasp escaped her before she could control herself.

A dark brow quirked towards her startled face.

With trembing lips, the Miko closed her gaping mouth and blushed darkly.

Kagome was embarrassed to say her next thoughts centered around just how adorable the younger boy looked in his school uniform. Then in wonder at how quickly he had found her classroom. From what she was told, the High School and Middle School divisions were relatively separate from one another and he would have needed to power walk to get to her class room at the sound of the bell.

The smoldering look he sent her elicited a nervous smile. Wasn't he too young to know that look.

"W-Wayne-san, it's good to see you again. I'm glad you're okay," She greeted with a bow of her head.

Damian tilted his head in return.

"I apologize for not being able to contact you afterwards. But I was not aware you would be attending this academy," He glanced over her uniform.

"Ah, it was a last minute thing," She laughed nervously as she stood up beside her gaping friends.

"Well-"

"I can carry that for you," Damian stated, rather than asked, as he moved quickly to take the straps of her bag, easily swinging it over his shoulder.

Now Kagome joined the gaping duo at the rather forward boy.

"If you would," He drawled, holding out his elbow.

' _What_!' Kagome internally panicked, ' _Not again_!'

Though this time, the stares of her classmates added an unnecessary pressure.


End file.
